wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Uriel Soronarr
Captain of the Phoenix Knights second company Early Life Uriel is a native of Avalon Prime. Born in a village in the agricultural zone, he was used to hard work from early age. True to the marital spirit and culture of the planet, he joined the Youth Core, where children engaged in contests of physical strength and endurance, and were tutored in basic survival skills. As part of the chapters recruitment practices, he was selected along with the most promising children from the region and underwent further training and testing. He successfully passed all tests and became a full battle-brother in the 4th company. Early career The 4th company, under the command of Paladin Aeolia, often served as the fast response and patrol force. Possessing the fastest ship in the chapter fleet, as well as propensity for lighting strikes and fast deployment, the 4th was always at the forefront of any battle or excursion. This would serve Uriel well, for the Phoenix Knights rarely left their sub-sector. Uriel fought with distinction in may battles, mostly against the orks (who infested this region of space), renegades, pirates and an occasional dark eldar raid. His tactical acumen was noted among his peers and he was made a captain and given command of his own squad. Blackstaff Incident When the inquisitor Halesim visited the sub-sector in the hunt for a dangerous heretic, he petitioned the chapter for aid. Hearing that the enemy is a potent sorcerer and devotee of Nurgle, Arturian order the 4th company to accompany the inquisitor and vanquish this foe. Halesim has brought with himself his own small fleet, including 2 imperial guard transports, but his prey escaped the sub-sector. The inquisitor was determined to hunt him to the ends of the earth. Having sworn to help, the 4th company followed him in a long and grueling chase. From system to system, every time they arrived the traitor was already one step ahead, laying traps and slowing them down enough to escape again. It turned out that the sorcerer now known as Blackstaff the Deseased was a former inquisitor himself, a long and hated rival of Halesim, and that the hunt was going on for a long time. The situation was driving Halesim to the edge as he was becoming more and more obsessed with killing Blackstaff. Blackstaff fled to a Tau outpost, offering his knowledge of the Imperium for protection. Despite the protests from the astartes, Halesim didn't wait and launched a direct assault on the outpost, it's defenses taking a heavy toll on the guard. Both guard ships and the landed troops would have been destroyed were it not for the Knights intervention. As the strike cruiser shielded the transports, a strike force teleported down and destroyed the generators powering the defensive grid, taking moderate losses in the process. The battle turned and the outpost was destroyed, but Blackstaff managed to escape again, feeling towards imperial space. The inquisitor followed with haste, but his forces did not share his zeal. The knights were furious because of the unnecessary loses they endured, while the guardsmen survivors were on the verge of rebellion. Blackstaff was finally cornered on the planet of Hotuou. There he performed foul rituals, raising an entire army of undead and corrupting many humans. Halesim wanted to swiftly strike again, but the guradsmen refused obedience. The knight themselves were hesitant to deploy without a proper plan and sufficient forces. Driven by his obsession, Halesim joined forces with a coven of witches living on the planet. They were small in stature and appeared as children, but commanded powerful magics and feasted on human blood. With them he raised an army of his own. With such a threat to his rule Blackstaff came out of hiding. As the two armies clashed, and the scale of the inquisitors insanity was revealed, the 4th made a final decision. On Aeolias order, the strike cruiser opened fire and bombarded the area for a full hour, making sure not even ashes remained. Vixis During regular training exercises with the new scouts, Uriel and his team discovered a squad of eldar on the planet, carrying an artifact. In the ensuing battle, an eldar Farseer was captured, but the rest escaped with the artifact. Interrogating the farseer proved difficult, but lead to a heresy-era mechanicus bunker filled with books and items. Among the books was an eldar history book, written in an ancient dialect, detailing their gods and their fall. Uriel forced the Farseer to read the book for him and was shocked to learn the enormity of the eldars fall. He spent days studying the books and artifacts and set up a small outpost at it's entrance. The eldar eventually tried to free the farseer with a small team, but their attempt was doomed to failure. In an effort to find out more about the strange eldar activity, Uriel ate the brain of the eldar squad leader, learning little other than he seemed to be in love with the farseer. Shortly after that Arturian arrived with an Ordo Xenos inquistor Tiber, who took over the investigation. Under torture the farseer finally revealed her purpose - to stop the tyranids. A hive fleet splinter was on its' way to the sub-sector and the craftworld, damaged and weaken from an earlier battle, would fall. A directed psychic beacon - the artifact the eldar were carrying - could lure the fleet towards Vixis, where the imperials would destroy it. However, the eldar overestimated the strength of imperial forces in the area and the fall of the planet was a very real possibility. Should the planet fall, the tyranid would swell in size and devour not only the craftworld, but every other planet in vicinity. Despite protests from some other captains and the inqusitor, Arturian released the farseer on the promise she would bring help. With little time to use preparations for the battle were made. A company of Black Templars responded to the call for aid, while the guard built fortifications and the chapter assembled. When the tyranid fleet arrived it was greeted by a well-prepared defense. A series of traps and choke points took a heavy toll on the tyranids, but still they pressed on. Despite being ordered not to, the farseer defied orders and brought a small group of warriors to help stop the tyranids. The second force that was to bring her back arrived, only to be trapped by the tyranids and forced to fight with the imperials. In the end, the battle was won, tough at a heavy cost. The Phoenix Knights suffered considerable losses, including the 2nd company captain. Uriel lost an arm fighting a carnifex, but the cut was clean and his arm was re-attached after the battle. After a heated argument over their next course of action, Arturian allowed the inqusitor to be killed by the eldar and sealed an temporary non-aggression agreement with the farseer. Uriel was promoted and made captain of 2nd company. War gear Uriel wields the thundersword, a two-handed relic blade with thunderhammer technology, and a wrist mounted bolter. He wears a standard captains power armor with a customized helmet Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters